The Cure
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: It was wrong but she didn't care. It was only way she knew how to deal with the pain...
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! i decided to write a completely different type of peggy/nate story, and this something i've never written about so i hope its ok......i must say this was prompted by _****_jbrosr4ever_****_ b/c she PM me a while back and i was going through my inbox and came across the message and quickly wrote this yesterday; i know its short but i wanted to put it up right away!_**

**_i dont own camprock etc..._**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_You need to lose some weight._

_Get a vocal coach your nowhere near ready to be in a recording studio._

**Slice.**

_Cut your hair, it doesn't work with the look we're going for._

_A new wardrobe is a must especially with your sense of style._

**Slice.**

_Are you sure she deserved to win?_

**Slice.**

_She might not be cut out for this type of lifestyle._

**SLICE.**

Peggy knew it wasn't the best way to deal with her issues but she didn't care. Beside it didn't really hurt it was more of a numb, euphoric feeling each time she guided the silver blade across her wrist. Everything wrong with her life kind of just went away…

"Peggy? You ready yet?"

Shit! Why was he there? They weren't supposed to leave for the event for another thirty minutes!

"Peggy-"

"Yeah Nate I'm almost done!" Peggy quickly answered as she rinsed her arm off." Just got to finish my make up!"

"Ok, I told Jason and Shane to go ahead-"

"Sure that's fine!" Once she was sure the bleeding stopped she put on her multiple bracelets to cover her wrist. She couldn't let anyone find out, especially Nate." Just give me five more minutes."

"Sure thing Peggy."

She glanced in the mirror and sighed. Her mascara had been ruined from her crying. Peggy quickly fixed her eye makeup and anything else that might give it away. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror, deciding it was acceptable.

"Ready!" Peggy plastered a smile on her face. She couldn't let him know about she'd just done.

"You look beautiful Peggy."

Peggy just nodded and smiled once more. She didn't know why he thought that. It was just a black mini dress. There is nothing special about it. She looked to Nate offering his arm and gladly took it as he guided her out the door. Guess it was time to feed the wolves.

Yep, just another day in the life of a Camp Rock winner. It really wasn't all that it was cracked up to be…

* * *

**_Completely different from anything i've written before, i hope you all liked it._**

**_reviews=love_**

**_-megan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know its short but i'm updating a lot sooner than i thought!_**

**_I dont own camp rock etc..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"_BOYS! PEGGY! OVER HERE!"_

"_SHANE IS IT TRUE YOU'RE DATING PEGGY?"_

"_JASON ARE YOU ENGAGED?!" _

"_NATE ARE YOU LEAVING THE GROUP??"_

Nate couldn't help but laugh at the questions the press were asking. Sure Caitlyn and Jason had been dating for awhile but engaged? Ha! As for his leaving Connect 3, complete bull. You say you're tired in one interview and suddenly it turns into you're leaving the group. And the whole Peggy/Shane dating- as if Nate would ever let that happen (it's not like he was in love with her or anything), and besides Shane was head over heels in love with Mitchie.

"Are they really that stupid?" Peggy asked after she smiled for what seemed like the millionth time. It wasn't one of her favorite things to do. "I mean seriously me and Shane?"

"Hey it could happen!"

"Yeah and both of us would be six feet under after if Mitchie had her way."

"True, true."

Nate rolled his eyes and laughed at the usual banter between his brother and Peggy." You get used to it eventually-"

"PEGGY WHO ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"WHEN IS YOUR NEW ALBUM COMING OUT?!"

Nate glanced at Peggy and smiled. She really did look amazing. The black mini dress complemented her curves and her red heels added a few inches to her 5'4 height. Her hair was straight with her bangs swept to the side and light make up on her face. Nate thought Peggy was gorgeous but there was something missing…

"Earth to Nate?"

"Huh?"

"Could you stop drooling over Peggy for five minutes so we can go inside?" Jason said as he gestured to the door a few feet away. Leave it to him to Nate's business out there, but then again that's what brothers are for.

"Shut up Jason." Nate felt himself blush. He looked to see Shane with his classic smirk and Peggy acting as if she didn't hear the little exchange (all though the blush on her face said otherwise).

Peggy stepped aside and let Shane and Jason go in first, seeing as she didn't know where she was going. Once they'd gone Peggy stepped forward only to feel someone grab her wrist. The_ wrong_ wrist.

"Good luck Peggy-"

"T-thanks Nate." Peggy quickly retracted her arm and entered the building, rubbing her wrist were Nate had latched onto her. It took everything she had to not cry out in pain.

_All I did was wish her good luck. What's up with her?_

Nate watched Peggy in bewilderment. Since when did wishing someone good luck warrant such an odd reaction. For the split second their eyes locked Nate could have sworn he saw her eyes water. What did he do? Nate noticed Peggy holding her wrist as she walked in. His brown eyes went wide. She wouldn't…would she?

* * *

**_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and what not!! i was hoping for a few more but no biggie :)_**

**_reviews=love_**

**_-megan_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to those who read and review, you all are awesome!**_

_**I dont own camp rock or hannah montana(thank the lord) etc...**_

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

_That was close, a little to close…_

Peggy seated herself between Shane and Jason. She didn't want to sit next to Nate knowing he would probably ask her about earlier, so she had to settle with fact that his eyes would more than likely be glued to her the entire night. Just what she needed -_more_ judgmental looks. As if she didn't get enough of those already.

"Peggy, you ok?"

She turned to see Shane with a concerned look on his face." Yeah sorry I just kind of spaced out."

"Nerves?" Shane asked.

"Possibly."

"Ha don't worry. The first time we performed in front of a large crowd Jason pissed his pants before we went on!" Shane ignored the death glare his brother gave." And Nate hurled all over-"

"Shut up Shane!" Nate happily elbowed his brother. Anything to get him to stop with the embarrassing stories, especially in front of Peggy.

"That wasn't pee it was spilt water-"

"That smelled and left a stain!"

Peggy simply shook her head and laughed. Those boys sure knew how to lift a girl's spirits, even if it was just for just a moment. She turned around to see some girls behind her giving her the once over. Peggy found herself truly missing Ella, Mitchie, and Caitlyn at the moment. They wouldn't judge her or give her the once over…

"Whoa what's with the sad face?" Jason asked." You were laughing a minute ago! Wait is it that time of the month? If it is I'll make sure I steer clear you-"

"No you dummy! I just miss everyone." Peggy sighed." I just wish it was time for camp again so I could see them."

This was the truth. In L.A she was subject to everyone's scrutiny and picked apart, at Camp Rock she was allowed to be herself which was the way she liked it.

"Just three more weeks." Jason gently squeezed her hand. He knew she was getting tired of being pulled in different directions, since he and his brothers had been there before.

"We understand how you feel Peggy." Nate offered. If he only knew how wrong he was.

"Thanks." Peggy briefly met Nate's gaze and then turned away. She wasn't quite ready to deal with him yet.

"Peggy-"

The lights dimmed and the music began, cutting Nate off. Guess their conversation would have to wait for later…

**_ * _**

"Give it up for Hannah Montana!"

Peggy rolled her eyes. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't stand that girl. Maybe it was the dirty looks she gave her when they first met, or fact that she was one of the people everyone compared her to. Either way Peggy would love nothing more than to drag her by her blonde hair and-

"You look so happy to see your best friend-"Jason felt Peggy's elbow connect with his rib cage.

"I'd be happy if I could drag her by her blonde hair off the stage…" Peggy trailed off, keeping her harmful thoughts to herself." Stupid bitch."

"Tell us how you really feel." Shane said with an amused look on his face." I don't understand why you don't like her."

"Didn't like her before met her and I don't like her now." Peggy answered. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell him the actual reason.

"Is it because she dated Nate-"

Peggy scoffed." I could care less about who he has and hasn't dated." _Lies._ She cared a great deal about it.

"That's what they all say."

Peggy opened her mouth to respond but felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up to see a young woman with a head set on and clipboard.

"We need you back stage."

That's right! She was performing tonight! How could she forget?

"Later guys." Peggy stood up and followed the young woman back stage. She watched the young woman in front of her and determined she was no older than 25 and most likely an intern or something.

"Ok your dressing room is right here and hair and makeup will back soon, and then you go on in about thirty minutes." And with that the girl was gone. Peggy was surprised she even caught everything the girl said.

"As long as they don't make me look like _her_ I'll be ok." Peggy said as she entered the room. She made a bee line for the rack of clothes, ready to raise hell if they made her look like, well you know who…

Peggy smiled at the clothes. A pair of long, black heeled boots and black skinny jeans. Also a purple shirt with various rips. Oh yes, Peggy could definitely work this. One of the up sides of the night.

"Ok now all-"

She had barely gotten dressed before the hair and makeup teams busted through the door. In a split second Peggy was placed in a chair as they went to work on her. In a span of twenty minutes they had curled her hair done her makeup, and then disappeared.

"Wow…" Peggy found herself admiring her appearance, something she rarely did. But she knew her small boost of confidence would be shattered the next day…it always was.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"It's time for you to go." It was the same girl that Peggy had seen earlier.

Pushing her nerves aside, Peggy followed the girl out the door and down the hall. It was a chaotic place back stage with everyone running right and left; it's a wonder no one ran into each other.

_You got this! Go out there and kick some-_

Peggy felt herself stumble back a few steps, mumbling apologies to the person she ran into. "I'm sorry I didn't see were-"Her face fell at the sight of the girl in front of her. "Never mind I lied."

The pop princess simply rolled her eyes and shoved past Peggy, making sure she "accidently" hit her. Bitch.

"If someone gave me five minutes-"

"You're on in three minutes!"

Peggy turned to see the young girl motioning to where she was supposed to be. She quickly hurried over and got into position, not wanting to her some girl complain about how she was a pain the ass like every other celebrity.

"_This girl is a force to be reckoned with…."_

Ha! If she was a force to be reckoned with then why didn't she have a say in her career and everything she did?

"_She has ripping the charts apart with her two smash hit singles…"_

Peggy took a deep breath attempting to get into her zone. Performing was the only way she escape all the pressures of L.A, her record label and anyone else that had her under a microscope.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Peggy Dupree!"

The building erupted into cheers and the lights began to flash. _Showtime._

* * *

**_i hope you all enjoyed it esp since it was longer! sorry it took me soo long to update!_**

**_reviews=love_**

**_-megan_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ta-da! i updated! i kno its been a long time since i have and i'm sorry for that! so i speed typed this chapter tonight so excuse any typos b/c i really didnt take too much time to check it over.....umm its short but hopefully that doesnt matter to too much!_**

**_i dont own camp rock, hannah montana, or the song(fefe dobson take me away.)_**

**_ENJOY!!!!!!!_**

* * *

"When is she coming out?" Peggy had been gone for awhile and it was beginning to wear on Nate.

"Your lovely Peggy should be on stage soon so chill dude." Shane joked. It was too easy to poke fun at his brother's infatuation with Peggy. He soon felt a slight pain in his arm." What the hell was that for?"

"You being a douche."

"He's got you there Shane-"

"Shut up Jason-"

"_This girl is a force to be reckoned with!"_

"Shut up!" Nate whispered.

"_She has been ripping the charts apart with her smash singles!"_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Peggy Dupree!"_

Nate felt his nerves grow as he waited for Peggy to appear (not that he liked her or anything). He had a feeling- scratch that- he _knew_ she was going to kill her performance. With all the time and effort she put into it would be a shocker if she didn't. Nate looked over to see Hannah flash him her signature smile. He politely smiled back, although he didn't see what-

"There she is." Shane said bring Nate back to reality. He looked towards the stage and felt his mouth fly open. She looked-_Wow._

_I...was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)  
and now...I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
(I'm all about you)  
_

Peggy didn't have to look to know Nate was watching her intently. She could feel his gaze as soon as she appeared on stage. The funny part, she didn't mind it one bit. Actually Peggy loved the feeling it gave her.

_And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But there's a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you,  
But there's nowhere we can really be free  
everybody's watchin'  
_

"Nate your catching flies." Jason joked.

Nate mumbled something under his breath, but never once broke his gaze on Peggy. She sounded amazing and looked unbelievable. The ripped shirt made her look- well… it flattered her figure. _A lot._ Woah! Since when did Peggy have a belly button ring? Nate mentally scolded himself for the thoughts he was having about Peggy-

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together_

_Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run_

Peggy could feel herself getting lost in the music. Each time she performed it was like she became a different person stage. She wasn't the girl that cut herself because her life was shit, she was just Peggy (her favorite part of performing).

_I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In my roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)_

_Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'_

"Dude Peggy's hot-"

"You have a girlfriend Shane." Nate snapped.

"I know that. I'm just saying what all the guys in here want to say." Shane replied." You need to work on your jealousy ."

Nate quickly shot his brother a glare before focusing his attention on Peggy once more. Jealous? Ha! Nate Grey doesn't do jealousy. Just a strong dislike of other guys being attracted to Peggy.

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us..._

_Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run..._

Peggy looked to see Hannah Montana with a priceless look plastered on her face. She must be doing good if she's pissing off the pop princess. If the first part of her performance upset her then the next part would piss her the fuck off.

_We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah_

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!_

"Damn."

All Nate could do was shake his head in agreement. He had no idea Peggy could hit those notes, let alone hold them for so long. He looked around to see everyone else with shocked expressions on their faces. Guess they didn't expect her hit those notes either…

_  
Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run..._

_Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run._

"Thank you!"

Soon the whole place erupted in cheers and applause, making Peggy smile. Finally she did something right. Peggy looked to see Shane, Nate, and Jason clapping and cheering like crazy before the lights faded. She felt herself being ushered off the stage and back to her dressing room.

"Great job Peggy! Once your done getting dressed Sarah will take you back to your seat."

Peggy simply nodded her head yes at the man and headed into her dressing room, emerging twenty minutes later fully dressed and ready to watch the other performances. She headed back towards her-

"You were awesome!" Peggy looked up to see the boys of Connect 3 in front of her. She forgot they were performing as well.

"Really?"

"Peggy you looked and sounded great! Personally I think you beat Hannah's performance by a long shot." Shane said as he hugged her. He knew that would make her smile.

"You were epic! See you after the show!" Jason called out as he and Shane ran off.

Peggy turned to see Nate with a weird look on his face. He looked like he was conflicted." You know you can tell me if I was terrible right? I mean you wouldn't be the first-"

She felt a soft pair of lips against her cheek." Peggy you were amazing…"

Peggy brought a hand to her cheek as she watched him catch up to his brothers. At least she knows why he looked so conflicted....

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed the little bit of neggy at the end! _**

**_reviews=love!_**

**_-megan_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi...so about the whole updating thing...I'm sooo soooooo soooooooo sorry for taking as long as i did! you all probably thing i forgat about this stor'/y but i didnt- i really got over whelmed with school and what not but dont worry b/c its summertime (woohoo!) and i plan on finishing this story! I hope you all havent forgotten about this story!**_

**_I dont own Camp Rock or the Lyrics(they belong to the jobros!)_**

**__****_En_****joy!**

* * *

_His lips were so soft…_

Peggy was still on a high from Nate's kiss. It may have been on the cheek, but a kiss is a kiss in Peggy's book. And that kiss couldn't have been any better. Nothing could kill her good mood.

"_Peggy that was great!"_

"_I had no idea you could sing like that!"_

"_I would love to work with you in future!"_

"I, um…thanks!" Peggy couldn't believe it. Artists that she looked up to were complementing her of all people! Definitely a night for the books.

"Oh my gosh that had to be the BEST performance ever!" Peggy didn't even bother turning around." Not. To be honest with you it was complete crap-"

"Oh you mean like what you just did like ten minutes ago? I don't think so." Peggy said as she turned to face Hannah Montana." Back off ok?"

"What I did was amazing-"

"To those who are tone deaf." Peggy smirked at the expression on Hannah's face.

"Listen you talentless bitch, the only reason your even here is because you won some stupid camp competition, so it's not you can actually sing." Hannah said." And from what I hear you had to go through some massive changes to even get to this point."

Peggy couldn't believe this girl even had fans, let alone friends. If all of America knew how cruel she was, Hannah would be a lonely and talentless soul.

"No reply? That's what I thought."

Peggy stuck her foot her out as Hannah walked away, causing her to have quite a trip. Hannah turned around only to receive a wave and smile from Peggy.

"One of these days I'm just going to kill her." Peggy mumbled as she made her way back to her seat. She looked at the empty chairs around her and sighed." Kind of lonely without the boys…"

She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone to see a new text message. Peggy pressed open and was greeted with a picture of Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Ella all huddled on the couch watching what looked like a scary movie.

_-We miss u! Movie night isn't the same w/o u!_

_Mitchie xoxo_

Peggy immediately began texting back-

_-You have no idea how much I miss u guys__! Omg I swear I'm about ten seconds away from kickin lil Miss Montana's ass!_

_Peggy 3 _

Even though the next session for Camp Rock was a few weeks away, it felt like a hundred years to Peggy. She really needed her friends right now but of course they had to be hundreds of miles away- Peggy felt her phone vibrate-

_-Ha-ha Shane told me about that lol just make sure I'm there when u do __Oh and btw I saw a pic of the dress ur wearing right now(b/c they're already online and I'm that much of a creeper)- 2 words- MIGHTY FINE! I'm sure Nate was drooling ;)_

_Mitchie xoxo_

Peggy shook her head and laughed-

_-If he was I didn't see him (although I HIGHLY doubt he was). We're just friends…although he did kiss me on the cheek (I'll tell u in detail later)._

_Peggy 3_

"I think Shane is rubbing off on her." Peggy whispered to herself." I really don't need another perverted friend…"

She recalled countless times were Shane just had to make things awkward between her and Nate. Why? Because he has nothing better to do in his spare-

"_Give it up for three of the most popular guys in the world- Shane, Jason, and Nate-"_

"_Better known as Connect 3! Show them some love!"_

Peggy slid her phone back in her purse knowing her conversation with Mitchie would be saved for later. Right now the boys (Nate) were her main focus.

_They never did tell me what song they were doing…_

_Tonight I walked into the bedroom  
you were visibly upset  
telling me I made a bad move  
but I didn't do nothing_

"They look great!" Peggy pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the guys and another one of Shane to send to Mitchie, plus a picture of Jason for Caitlyn as well. As for Nate- why take a picture when you have the real thing in front of you?

_you start screaming wake the neighbors'  
and now everybody's out for blood  
didn't want a confrontation  
because of you that what I got_

_well you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna fight with you_  
_and every battle we fought just made us look like fools_

Peggy couldn't help but gawk at Nate. Each time he strummed his guitar she could see the muscles beneath his shirt move, plus every time he smiled at her Peggy could feel her body turned to goo.

_no you can't have a world war 3  
if there's only one side fighting  
and you know  
whoa oh  
that there's lessons left to learn  
every time you attack  
doesn't drive me to fight you back  
and I know, whoa oh  
that I'll never let it be World War 3._

_World War 3 (lemme tell em')_

"What is he doing?" Peggy watched as Shane did a flip off the drums. She didn't even realize she'd held her breath the entire time.

"I swear he was dropped on his head as a child, wouldn't be surprised if Jason did it." Peggy mumbled.

_now your rounding up your army  
turnin' all your troops on me  
I tell a lie just to feel happy  
but I won't retaliate_

_no you can't have a world war 3_  
_if there's only one side fighting_  
_and you know_  
_whoa oh_  
_that there's lessons left to learn_  
_every time you attack_  
_doesn't drive me to fight you back_  
_and I know, whoa oh_  
_that I'll never let it be World War 3._

Peggy looked to see Hannah wave at Nate then turn and give her a dirty look. It took everything Peggy had in her not to go over there and beat the crap out of her.

_when you go into your locks  
baby I don't wanna fight with you  
and every battle we fought just made us look like fools_

_no you can't have a world war 3_  
_if there's only one side fighting_  
_and you know_  
_whoa oh_  
_that there's lessons left to learn_  
_every time you attack_  
_doesn't drive me to fight you back_  
_and I know, whoa oh_  
_that I'll never let it be World War 3._

_If he smiles at me again…that's it I'm a goner. I'm officially in love with Nate, but is he going to know that? Ha-ha no…_

_Not gonna be a world war 3  
uh oh uh oh_

_every time you attack_  
_doesn't drive me to fight you back_  
_and I know, whoa oh_  
_that I'll never let it be World War 3._  
_World war 3_  
_World War 3_

"_That concludes our show for the night ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming out tonight!"_

As soon as the word left the announcers lips Peggy made a beeline for backstage. She couldn't wait to congratulate on their performance _and_ yell at Shane for pulling that stupid stunt. Peggy could only imagine what Mitchie would say when she found out…

"I think she went a little overboard." Peggy pulled out her phone to see five new text messages from Mitchie." Definitely overboard."

"PEGGY!" She looked up to see three sweaty boys running toward her.

"That had to be our best performance ever! I mean did you see how everyone reacted?" Shane pulled Peggy into a bear hug despite her protest about him being sweaty and gross.

"Yeah you guys were great!" Peggy moved to hug Nate and felt her leave the ground, letting out a small squeal.

"How come you yelled at me when I did that?" Shane asked.

"One, because you did it just to cover me in your sweat which is gross. Two, I like Nate a lot better than you." Peggy saw Shane open his mouth." Don't even go there Shane, or I'll tell Mitchie about your little stunt on stage-"

"There is nothing wrong with doing a flip-"

"The last time you said that you ended up with a concussion."

"Whatever…"

"Thanks for the love Peggy." Jason joked as Peggy finally hugged him.

"Dude you're even whipped without Mitchie here." Nate joked.

"Whatever man I'm going to the car." Shane called out as he walked down the hallway.

"He's not going to get very far since I have the keys." Jason said before he went to catch up with his brother, leaving Peggy and Nate by themselves.

Peggy looked at Nate and smiled." You really were great out there. Since you guys have changed your sound you keep getting better and better."

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you." Nate said as he hugged Peggy once more.

_Boy does he smell good! I wouldn't mind being covered in his sweat at all…_

Peggy felt herself shift away from Nate. She turned to see Hannah Montana were she used to be. Peggy felt her eyes begin to water.

"Sorry I didn't see you there!"

_Bullshit! That bitch knew exactly where I was!_

"I just wanted to congratulate you Nate! I mean your performance was amazing tonight!" Peggy wondered what Nate ever saw in her. Fake, Barbie doll looking b-

"Thanks Hannah, you did great tonight as well." Nate replied. He looked to see that Peggy's face had fallen.

"Well I've got to go but it was great seeing you again!" Hannah gave Peggy the coldest look before walking away.

"That's it! I've had it with that bitch!" Peggy bolted after her but felt someone pull her back." Nate let me go! I need to kick her ass! She keeps on giving me crap and I'm not going to take it anymore!"

"What's your problem with her? I mean it looked like nothing was wrong with you two?" Nate said as he turned Peggy to face him.

Peggy just looked at him. Where the hell has he been to not notice her deep hatred for that girl? Boys are such idiots sometimes!

"Really Nate? Did you not see the look she just gave me? It screamed I hate you and I hope you fall off a cliff!" Peggy snapped. She did even realize she was crying.

"Yeah I saw it, but that doesn't mean you go after her-"

"You know what Nate? Forget it." Peggy said then turned to walk away.

"Peggy-"

"Let go of my arm."

Nate watched Peggy walk away in utter confusion. What the hell did he do?

* * *

**_Hope you all liked it! Hannah Montana is becoming a real pain isnt she? Poor Nate is so clueless lol...So who is excited for Camp Rock 2? I know i am and i cannot wait for the tour either-and Joe and Demi(arent they the cutest together?). I have a feeling the music is going to be so much better in this movie than the next just from watching the its on music video! well enough of that...if there is anything you want to see in the story lemme know and i'll try to work it in if possible!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello :) hope it wasnt to long of a wait for you all! thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :D**_

**_I dont own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Those two deserve each other…I never knew he could be such a jackass. I expect that from Hannah but not Nate._

Ever since they go home Peggy had held herself up in her bathroom. When Shane and Jason called for her Peggy said she was taking off her makeup. She couldn't let them know what she was really doing.

"How could I be so stupid?" Peggy bit her lip as she guided the razor across her wrist. "I should've known that he'd take her side."

"I swear sometimes none of this is worth it." She ignored her watering eyes. Peggy pressed the razor even harder. "If I wasn't famous then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this crap, especially Nate."

"Camp Rock can't come fast enough-"

"_Peggy come watch a movie with us! Jason got that movie about the blue people!"_

"_Bro it's called Avatar! It's actually quite a touching movie."_

Peggy immediately dropped the razor. She reached over and turned on her shower." Uh, I'm getting ready to take a shower!"

"_Come on! We haven't had a movie night in a while!"_

"_Just because Nate was a complete dick doesn't mean you can't hang with us!"_

"I'm kind of worn out; you guys go ahead without me." Peggy hated lying to them." I promise the next movie night I'll be there."

"_Alright…"_

Peggy listened to them shuffle away in defeat. It really killed her to lie to them but she didn't feel like hanging around at the moment. Some quality me time was what she really needed.

"A shower sounds really good right now." Peggy mumbled. She cleaned up her razor and stripped down before stepping into the shower.

"One of the better parts of my day…"

Peggy just stood there letting the water beat down on her before washing her body. She flinched slightly as the soap entered her all too fresh cuts. It almost felt like the soap and water washed away her pain as they rain over her cuts. Sadly almost doesn't count…

"I never knew silence could be so…comforting." Peggy flopped on her bed, clad in polka dots shorts and a white t-shirt while her hair was in a messy bun. She rolled over and grabbed her laptop. "I wonder…"

She clicked to see Mitchie was online, and then clicked one more time. "Please work. If you don't I'll cry-"

"Peggy?" She looked up to see Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn on the screen. Thank god for Skype.

"Earth to Peggy-"

"You have no idea how much I miss you guys." Peggy said." Seriously, it's starting ware on me not having you guys here!"

"Aw Peggy it can't be that bad." Mitchie offered. It killed her to see Peggy upset.

"It was fine until Nate-"

"What did he do?" Caitlyn jumped in." I swear he can be so damn stupid and clueless-"

"Do I need to come out there and ruin a perfectly good manicure?" Ella asked." You know I won't do that for a lot of people-"

"Are we a part of the select few?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Of course!"

"Good to know."

Peggy laughed. She seriously missed being there for moments like that.

"Anyways…what did he do?" Mitchie sensed her hesitation." And don't try weasel your way around it either."

"Well…ok I told you how he kissed me on the cheek and everything-"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you two-"

"Well everything was fine. I mean I had my conversation with Hannah Montana and that's nothing new. We never liked each other really." Peggy paused." I went back stage to congratulate the guys…after I got done talking to Shane and Jason, Nate and I were talking when Hannah kindly ran me over to get to Nate-"

"I haven't even met the girl and I don't like her-"

"When she walked away she gave me a dirty look and I snapped. I kind of lunged at her but Nate stopped me then asked me why I did that. Then shit hit the fan. He basically told me I was wrong for attempting to beat the crap out of her. Best part is he saw her give me the dirty look…"

"He is so not worth it." Ella said.

"He's got his head so far up his ass-"

"Caitlyn!"

"Well it's true…"

"I love you guys."

"I wish we could visit you-"

"That would be epic-"

"Peggy I know you smell Jason's nachos!" Shane burst into her room."He even put extra jalapeños on them for you!"

"You aren't familiar with knocking are you?" Peggy asked.

"Is that Shane?"

"Shane come say hi to your girlfriend." She watched him walk over." But if you pull that mushy crap with me here I'm going to just shut my laptop."

"I second that notion!" Caitlyn called out.

"Hi girls!"

"Hey Shane."

"Hi Mitchie." Shane couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Shane-"

"And scene!"

"What?"

Peggy rolled her eyes." You guys are so cute it makes me sick."

"Don't hate, appreciate-"

"Dork." Peggy paused." Those nachos smell so good…"

"Told you." Shane said in a sing song." You better hurry up before they're all gone."

Peggy turned towards her laptop." Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

"Tell Jason I said hi!"

"That goes for me too!"

"And me!"

"Alright. Later guys." Peggy shut her laptop and turned towards Shane." Why do I feel like you're using food to get me out of my room?"

"Because I am." Shane grabbed Peggy's arm and led her towards the kitchen." Plus you-"

"Wait!" Peggy ran grabbed a hoodie from her room. She did not need them seeing her scars and cuts.

"Did you really try to beat the crap out of Hannah?" Shane asked with a hint of laughter.

"Not in the mood Shane-"

"That's what she said-"

"You're such a freaking pervert." Peggy entered the kitchen to see Jason smacking a chip from Nate's hand. She lowered her voice." And he's such a jerk."

"Peggy! I put extra jalapeños on for you." Jason looked at Nate." Well there would some of someone kept their hands out of the food…"

Peggy shook her head and went to grab a plate. She could feel Nate's eyes on her but chose to ignore it. If he said something to her she would probably snap and an unnecessary argument would follow-

"I need to talk to you-"

"You have no idea how hungry I was! Thanks a lot Jason." Peggy completely ignored Nate." It's nice not to be the only person that cooks here."

"No prob Peggy."

"In my defense we are hardly here half of the time." Shane added.

"We should go to bed soon. James said we have to be in the studio by ten tomorrow-"

"Have they not heard of sleeping in?" Shane groaned.

"Stop being such a baby." Peggy joked." If you actually went to sleep at a decent hour then it wouldn't be a problem-"

"She has a point dude."

Shane rolled his eyes and got up from his chair." Well to prove you wrong I'm going to bed now. Night everyone."

_And then there were three…_

"Peggy…"

"I think I'm going to turn in too. Good night."

Peggy rushed out of the kitchen. Sure she might be taking it a little far but she didn't care. If she talked to him it would lead to a conversation about Hannah and her jealousy towards the pop start (no matter how much she denies it), which would in turn lead to her telling Nate how she feels. It was a complicated process Peggy was not ready for in the least.

_

* * *

_

_Why are girls so fucking complicated?_

Nate had been staring at his ceiling for the past two hours. He'd attempted to sleep but his mind kept drifting back to a certain girl who lived so many feet away from him. Everything had been fine but then out of nowhere Peggy hated him with a passion it seemed.

"All I did was tell her she was wrong…" Nate got up and grabbed a shirt. He didn't deserve to be ignored, he deserved an explanation.

"If I didn't like her so much I would've snapped already…" He mumbled as he approached her door. The soft strumming of a guitar could be heard on the other side of the door.

Nate opened the door slightly to see Peggy sitting on her bed with her song book and guitar." Hey…"

"Why are you in here?" Peggy watched Nate close the door.

"You know why I'm here." Nate replied as he took the guitar out of her hands.

"Nate I-"

"Peggy just listen ok? What is your problem? One minute everything was fine then you snapped at me and have given me the-"

"Seriously Nate?" Peggy interrupted." My problem is how you just watched Hannah fucking Montana shove me out of the way and gave me a dirty look when she left! And you had the nerve to defend her and hold me back!"

"Peggy you were going to beat the crap out of her, what the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Let me kick her ass! I swear you are so dense sometimes! She is one of the rudest people in the world yet you have yet to notice it!"

Nate ran a hand through his hair. "You really have no idea why did that do you?"

"If I did then we wouldn't be having this conversation-"

"It would be kind of weird for me to be caught in between my ex and the girl I like!" Nate said." And yes I do know that's she can be a bitch that's why I held you back. I didn't want you to sink to her level."

Peggy stared at him in disbelief. Did he just say he liked her or was she hearing things?

"I…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Nate got up and left, leaving Peggy by herself.

Peggy turned her lights off and climbed into her bed.

_Good job Dupree! You push the one guy that actually likes you away...just great._

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed it! I must say i had fun writing Peggy's little video chat w/ the girls...and her convo w/ Nate? he told her he likes her :O...I will say it might take me a while to update this story b/c i have about six other stories i need to work on ( they all arent on this site) but dont worry i'll be typing the next chapter here and there! Oh and as usual i'll fix any mistakes later!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-megan_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohooo an update :) thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter!**

**I dont own Camp Rock or the song (belongs to fefe dobson of course !) and i dont own the special guest either!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ugh…"

Peggy pulled the covers over her head, attempting to block out the sunlight. She'd barely gotten any sleep (thanks to a certain rock star) and now she had to get up and go to the studio. Today was going to be fun.

"Maybe I could fake sick." Peggy pulled her covers back and stood up." At least then I could stay here and be able to avoid Nate."

"Never mind, Shane and Jason would drag me out of the bed. Literally." She opened her closet, attempting to find something to wear. Peggy finally decided on shorts and a purple and black flannel shirt, along with a pair of black flip flops.

Peggy tossed the clothes on her bed. She turned towards her dresser and grabbed a few bracelets." Can't forget these…"

She glanced at her phone." It's 9:15…why aren't –"

"_Jason I'm going to kill you!"_

"_A little ice does the body good!"_

"_So does an ass kicking!"_

"If only their girlfriends' could see them." Peggy laughed as she walked into her bathroom. Twenty minutes later she emerged with brushed teeth and straightened hair, plus a dash of makeup.

"Crap we have to leave in five minutes!" Peggy rushed to put on her clothes and bracelets. She began to button up her shirt-

"Peggy we're ready to…" Nate trailed off. He could help but stare at her lacy black bra." I-uh…I'll be in the car."

Peggy closed her eyes and sighed. Oh today was going to be grand, she could feel it. Not…

* * *

"One more time Peggy then you can take break."

"Alright!"

Peggy took a sip from her water bottle. As soon as she stepped foot in the studio, Peggy had been singing her butt off. They had gotten through five songs in less than three hours, and to say Peggy needed a break was an understatement. At least she was working with Sean today. He was the only producer who didn't reduce her to tears.

She looked up to see Sean give her to the ok as the music poured into her ears.

_I want you  
When the sun comes up, I wanna make you mine, I wanna make it count  
I want you  
I wanna take you home, I wanna make it known, I wanna take you on  
I want you  
Let me say it again, I wanna say it again, but let me say it again  
I want you  
I want ya more than a friend  
I'm gonna gonna make you mine!_

_And the bells will ring and the children sing cause you're gonna be all mine  
And the people dance as they clap they're hands  
Just see what we could be (I want ya)  
Just see what we could be (I want ya)  
Don't cha see what we could be (I want ya)  
Yeah to see what we could be_

Peggy began to dance along with the music. This was a song she could just have pure fun with. No one yelling in her ear, just her and the music surrounding her.

_I want you  
I want cha everywhere, I'm gonna make it clear, I want cha standin here  
I want you  
I wanna be the one,  
I wanna show you off, so I can have some fun  
I want you  
Let me say it again,  
I wanna say it again, let me say it again  
I want you  
I want cha more than a friend  
I'm gonna, gonna make you mine!_

_And the bells will ring and the children sing cause you're gonna be all mine_  
_And the people dance as they clap they're hands_  
_Just see what we could be (I want you)_  
_Just see what we could be (I want you)_  
_Don't cha see what we could be (I want you)_  
_Yeah to see what we could be_

She looked up to see Shane enter the room (without his brother thankfully). Hopefully he wasn't there to harass her like normal.

_All the girls  
All the boys  
Clap clap clap, clap clap ya hands  
Clap clap clap, clap clap ya hands  
Clap clap clap, clap clap ya hands  
Clap clap clap, clap clap ya hands_

_And the bells will ring and the children sing cause your gonna be all mine_  
_And the people dance as they clap they're hands_  
_Just see what we could be (I want you)_  
_Just see what we could be (I want you)_  
_Don't cha see what we could be (I want you)_  
_Yeah to see what we could be_

"Can I have my break now?"

"Sure thing Peggy, you earned it!"

Peggy quickly removed her head phones and darted for the couch, knocking Shane over in the process.

"Ever heard of excuse me?"

"Have you heard of I don't care?" Peggy quipped as she stretched her legs out on the couch." Why are you in here anyways?"

"We were going to make a Starbucks run-"

"No thanks-"

"Come on! Whatever happened with you and Nate fix it ok? Because I would like to hangout with my friend and not worry about you kicking my brother's ass!" Shane sat on top of Peggy's legs, ignoring her protests.

"Shane-"

"It's my treat!"

"Only if I get to sit shot gun-"

"Deal!"

Shane grabbed Peggy and led her to the car. Hopefully she didn't mind one minor detail- Nate driving. Sure Peggy would be mad at him but he didn't care. He was determined to get them together (plus it was fun to make Peggy mad).

* * *

"I'm going to kill him…" Peggy mumbled. "Mitchie is just going to have to deal without him."

That had to be the most awkward car ride of her life. The whole time Peggy could feel his eyes on her, whether he was driving or not (that explains the almost accident)-

"He just keeps screwing with my mind-"Peggy felt herself run into something hard. It smelled really good." I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Did I get any coffee on you?" Peggy looked up and smiled." Hi I'm Peggy."

"I'm Kendall-"

"From Big Time Rush-"

"And your Peggy the Camp Rock winner." He replied." I saw performance last night. Your voice is sick-"

"Thanks, you're not too shabby either-"

"Hey they said it was ok…" Nate trailed off. He hated his brothers for forcing him to go get her.

_Great…this is officially the biggest awkward moment of my life. Woohoo._

"What are you-"

"We asked if we could leave early since we've been here since ten o'clock. Shane and Jason are already in the car out front." Nate turned around and walked away.

"Did I-"

"You didn't do anything, believe me." Peggy sighed." I'm guessing I'll see you around?"

"I hope so."

Peggy said a quick goodbye before she headed for the car. Normally she'd be thrilled to meet someone new, but not so much when it screws up an already complicated relationship.

* * *

"I'm so happy to be home." Shane collapsed on the couch." I couldn't take being in that studio much longer."

"Don't get too comfortable; remember we have to go get that thing." Jason said, hoping he would catch on.

"What are you….Oh! " Shane exclaimed as he hopped up."We need to go now-"

"You've got to be kidding me-"

"We'll be back in twenty minutes!"

"Try not to have too much fun!" Jason called out as he left.

Peggy immediately headed for her room. She wasn't going to let Nate make her feel bad any longer. Last she checked it wasn't a crime to talk to another guy.

"Why do I have to like Nate? If I didn't my life would be so much easier." She shut her door and lay down on her bed." Who am I kidding? My life would suck if I didn't…"

"Why did he have to tell me liked me? It just made everything even more complicated than it already was." Peggy closed her eyes." It's not fair he acts like I have no effect on him."

_Why am I telling myself this? I should be yelling at Nate…_

"Who does he think he is making me feel like this?" Peggy got up and walked into the living room. She looked to see Nate with his guitar and notebook.

"Can I help you?"

Peggy fought the urge to smack him. "Really Nate? How can you sit there and act like nothing has happened-"

"Peggy I-"

"First you tell me that you like me and act like nothing's wrong. Then you walk in on me changing and gawk, confusing me even more." Peggy continued. "I'm not even going to talk about the Starbucks drive-"

"Peggy-"

"And you made my meeting Kendall the most awkward moment of my life! Along with making him feel bad." Peggy took a deep breath. "If you're trying to get me back, then congratulations! I too now feel like crap because of your behavior. You make liking you so difficult-"

Peggy stumbled back as Nate crashed his lips onto hers. She was not expecting that- Maybe him yelling back at her yes, but a knee-weakening kiss? Not so much expected (but happily received).

"I'm sorry but you just have that effect on me." Nate rested his forehead against hers.

All Peggy could do was smile." I guess I could say the same about you."

"So what does this make us-"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"Well I want you to be mine-"

"_Aww!"_

Nate and Peggy turned to see Jason and Shane standing in the doorway, along with Mitchie, Ella and Caitlyn. Can you say surprise? (Surprise!).

* * *

_**Sooo...they finally kissed ! and Kendall from Big Time Rush made a little appearence (lemme know if you want to see more of him!) and the girls made a surprise visit too! hopefully you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you would like to see and i'll try to work it in if possible. I'll fix any mistakes later!**_

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_whoot-whooot! an update haha- sorry it took so long. This chapter is shorter and more of a nice filler for ya! Thanks for all the reviews so far :D_**

**_I dont own Camp Rock and what not!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Way to greet your friends you haven't seen since camp ended!" Caitlyn said.

"Sorry that that tend to happened when I'm surprised-"

"Just like we were when we saw you shoving your tongue down Nate's throat."

"Touché." Peggy could feel the blush forming. "How about this…Oh my gosh I missed you much!"

"Better!"

Peggy laughed as she attacked her friends with hugs. It was so good to see them again. They couldn't have come at better time (well maybe five minutes later when she wasn't _preoccupied_ with Nate).

"Peggy you look amazing! I love your hair." Ella exclaimed. She looked down at her hands." Along with your nail polish of course."

"Thanks-"

"I'm happy to see you, I really am, but can we take this somewhere else?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah just follow me-"

"Great see you guys later!" Mitchie pushed Peggy down the hall till she stopped in front of a door-

"Ok… Peggy I freaking missed you like crazy! We cannot go that long without seeing each other ever again! Although it seems like you've done just fine without me…"

"Yes please explain why you and Nate were being all cutesy and coupley."

Peggy shut her door." Umm we're together now…end of story?"

"Nice try." Caitlyn said." How long-"

"Since you guys have been here-"

"Aw! We got to witness them getting together-"

"Shut up Ella!"

"Sorry Peg you know I'm a sap."

Mitchie sat on the bed." I thought you guys were fighting?"

"We made up-"

"Everyone knows that." Caitlyn joked.

"Well we were…after I had gotten done talking to you guys Nate came in and we fought- then he told me liked me and left-"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you…anyways today was full of awkward moments until I went to talk to him, well yell, and he kissed me…you all witnessed the rest."

"You two have the most complicated relationship in the world-"

"Tell me something I don't know." Peggy flopped on the bed next to Mitchie." Did I mention how much you guys?"

"Once or twice."

"Well I did! You all have no idea how hard it is to live here and have people judging you constantly." She glanced at her wrist and sighed. They really didn't know. "They tried to model me after Hannah and I almost died."

"I just I wish I would've been here when you tried to kick her ass."

Peggy couldn't help but laugh. She loved her friends dearly." How long are you guys here?"

"Thursday-"

"Just enough time to do some serious shopping!"

"And spend time with you of course!" Ella chimed in.

"Nice to know I'm loved." Peggy joked. Having her friends there was going to make her week interesting to say the least.

* * *

"Do I need to buy you guys a box of condoms?" Shane quipped.

"No but you can get them so you don't run out while Mitchie's here."

"What the hell happened anyways? You guys looked like you were ready to kill each other when we left and when we come back your at each other throats-literally." Jason questioned.

"I kissed her and now we're together, end of story." Nate picked up his guitar and began working his song once more.

"Getting information from you is like pulling teeth!"

"We fought, she came to talk to me and I kissed her. Now we're together. Happy now?"

"Yes sure. Can you just promise us one thing?"

"What?"

"Can you promise us we won't hear any _odd sounds _in the middle of the night-"

Nate nearly dropped his guitar. He couldn't believe is brothers! He and Peggy we're nowhere near that point, at least right now anyways-

"You guys are nuts! We just started dating! Although I have seen her half naked but that was an accident-"

"How?"

"I bet she has a banging body." Nate smacked Shane upside the head.

"It's not like I was insulting her…"

"My girlfriend now dude so back off."

"Alright, but I have one more question."

"What?"

"What color was her bra?"

Nate dropped his stuff and chased Shane around the apartment." Your going down-"

"That's what she said!"

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. His two younger brother were chasing each other around while exchanging perverted remarks. And people called him the odd child…

* * *

**_Hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be much longer and i'm think there might be an appearence by all of Big Time Rush (let me know if your a fan!) in it as well if not the near future...I'm going to the jobro concert on thursday (woohoo!) so hopefully their will be some major inspiration for me!_**

**_Reviews=Love! (i'll fix any mistakes later!)_**

**_-Megan_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey all! sorry for taking so long but everything got crazy for a little bit :P_**

**_I dont own Camp Rock!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"I refuse!"

"A bet is a bet Shane!"

"But I thought I'd win-"

"Well obviously you lost."

"Fine, but if this ends up on YouTube or something I'm going to kill you." Shane stood up. He should've known better than to challenge Jason to guitar hero.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. The moment Shane challenged Jason to a game of guitar hero they knew they were going to be entertained, but Shane having to streak the lobby of the building was the icing on the cake.

"Shane at least give us fair warning!" Peggy covered her eyes." I don't ever want to know you that well!"

"Ditto!" Caitlyn and Ella chorused from the couch.

Mitchie simply shook her head and covered her eyes. She couldn't help but love him (streaking and all).

"You know this is kind of freeing. Maybe I'll stay naked-"

"Oh god-"

"That's what she said."

"Mitchie how can you deal with his pervyness?"

"You learn to deal with it."

Shane rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Let's go get this over with."

"Alright." Jason stood up." We'll be back in like ten minutes."

"If you hear any screaming it's probably the people scared by Shane." Nate grabbed his camera before following his brothers out the door.

"Is it bad that I want him to get caught?"Peggy asked once the guys had left.

"Not really. He knew better than to challenge Jason." Mitchie smiled." I cannot wait for them to come back and tell us how it went!"

"It'll be epic!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Well what do you have to do tomorrow Peggy? Studio?" Ella asked." No matter what I will be right there with you!"

"I'm doing a photo shoot for my album cover and I have a radio interview in the morning."

"Make sure you do some sexy poses for Nate!"

Peggy rolled her eyes as she turned on the T.V. "Shane is rubbing off on you Mitchie-"

"You didn't see the way Nate looked at you-"

"Gotta agree with her on that!" Caitlyn chimed in." Months of sexual tension and frustration-"

"Ok I get-"

"Oh they're talking about the event you guys were at yesterday-"

"Ella turn it off, I hate that crap-"

"Come on Peggy!"

"Fine!"

"_Last night the young Hollywood stars were out in full force! That's right I'm talking about the big benefit concert that was full of talent!"_

"Peggy you and the guys looked great!" Caitlyn exclaimed." The only downside is that freak Hannah Montana…"

Peggy couldn't help but laugh-

"_One of the biggest performances came from Peggy Dupree, a new comer to the music biz! Dupree gained her fame from winning a singing competition at Camp Rock- The same place that Connect 3 had gone-"_

"See look nothing bad has popped up yet!" Ella acknowledged.

"That performance outfit was amazing-"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"_Most people have welcomed the new comer with open arms, others feel she has a bit of a mean streak already, at least that's what Hannah Montana told us!"_

"What the fuck? I never did a thing to her-"

"You did try to kick her ass-"

"I mean before I met her!" Peggy snapped. She could feel her anger rising.

"_I've been nothing but nice to her since I've met her, but all she's done is be really mean and nasty to me. After the show I tried to congratulate her but she threatened to kick my butt! All I wanted was to help her because people in this business can be brutal-"_

"No! It's because of people _like_ her that it's been so hard for me!" Peggy felt her eyes water." All I want to do is sing and make my music! I never asked for any of this bullshit to be dumped on me!"

"Peggy-"

"Forget it…"

Peggy got up and ran for her bathroom. Moments later she was sitting with her back against the door and razor in hand-

"Fuck it…" she winced as the razor slid across her wrist." It's not worth it anymore."

Peggy repeated her actions, pressing harder each time." I shouldn't have to-"

"_Peggy!"_

_Shit!_

"Go away!"

"Margaret Julia Dupree if you don't open this door now I am going to call Nate and tell him-"

Peggy got up and swung the door open. She ignored their wide-eyed looks." Are going to tell him that I cut myself? Or that I have been since I came to L.A. because it's the only way I can cope with all the stress-"

Mitchie took the bloody razor from her hands." Why haven't you told us? Peggy we would've done anything to help you-"

"Especially if it would've kept you from doing this." Caitlyn added quietly.

"You guys wouldn't have made them stop criticizing me! Or stop them from telling me to lose weight or get a vocal coach or change everything about me!" Peggy collapsed on the ground and cried. That was only thing she had energy for.

"We're here now and that's all that matters." Ella whispered as she, Mitchie, and Caitlyn gathered around Peggy. No one dared to leave her alone, not when she needed them the most.

* * *

"Dude I think you gave that old lady a heart attack!" Jason laughed as they walked back to their apartment.

"Nah he just scared the shit out of everyone." Nate added.

"Whatever man, anyone would be lucky to get a glimpse of all this!"

"The people downstairs didn't seem to think so."

Shane rolled his eyes. His brothers wouldn't know greatness if bit them on the butt (although he was grateful to be clothed again).

"Just make sure you have the video ready when we get back-"

"I don't think the girls need to put through that." Jason replied as they stopped in front of their door.

"Got to agree with him." Nate opened the door and walked into the living with his brothers' close behind him. He noticed two of the girls were missing.

"Where are they?"

"Peggy wasn't feeling good and Ella is…making sure she's ok." Mitchie started.

"Does she have the flu or something? Or is she losing her voice-"

"While you guys were gone there was a show on T.V talking about the event you all were at the other night…they showed an interview of Hannah talking about how Peggy has it out for her and she snapped…" Caitlyn paused.

"She shut herself in the bathroom and we…once she opened the door we saw that her wrist was bloody. Peggy cut herself-"

Nate ran towards Peggy's room and opened the door to see Ella wrapping her wrist-

"I'll be outside with everyone else…"

Nate nodded and moved so he was sitting next to Peggy. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a small sob. Instantly his arms were around her as she mumbled sorry over and over. There was only one question lingering in his head.

_Why?_

(an answer he had yet to find out).

* * *

**_Ohh i'm bringing the angst back, but dont worry there will be some nice fluffy moments! Oh and Camp Rock2 was amazing! i really liked it all! Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far! i will fix my mistakes later b/c its late and i'm lazy haha._**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-megan_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello all! so sorry its been so long but my semester was crazy and then my computer broke :P but i did get a new laptop for Christmas (hence the update lol)! This is a short chapter but i plan on making the next one longer!_**

**_(dont own CR and what not)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Why didn't she tell me?_

Nate sat at the edge of Peggy's bed. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole situation. The fact that Peggy thought she was fat was ludacris, but the fact that she didn't tell him hurt the most. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

"She's gorgeous." Nate mumbled. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly (not caring if he looked like a creeper)." I don't get how she doesn't see that..."

"It's just like you not realizing you really cared for her until recently."

Nate looked up to see Mitchie in the doorway. She looked like she got no sleep (but then again he probably looked the same) -

"I just came to tell you Jason is making breakfast. I know it's probably the last thing -"

" I don't want to leave her alone-"

" Why don't you get her up and I'll bring some food back here."

"Thanks." Mitchie nodded and left the room moments later-

"Morning." Nate smiled slightly as Peggy sat up on her bed. He wasn't going to make her talk about it if she didn't want to.

Peggy crawled to the edge of the bed." Thank you-"

"Peggy-"

"I'm serious. You stayed with me when you could've easily gone to your room to sleep, instead you stayed up and worried-"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I worry? You're my girlfriend and best friend of course I'm going to be. I would never leave you..."

Peggy felt her eyes water. The amount of sincerity in his voice was almost scary (almost).

"Why?" Nate grabbed her wrist gently and ran his thumb over it-

"Because I was either too fat or I couldn't carry a fucking note! And being compared to every single fucking girl under the sun might have had something to do with it." she surprised herself at how bitter she sounded. "Look can we not do this now..."

"Peggy-"

"I just want enjoy my alone time with you, which is very rare." Peggy moved so she was sitting next to him. "please just drop it..."

"Alright." Nate huffed. He looked up to see Peggy staring at him intensely. Even with tears stains all over her face Nate still found her beautiful-

"What-" he soon found his lips covered with hers.

"Peggy..." Nate placed his forehead against hers. "I don't think-"

"You said you'd drop it."

Nate barely nodded his head before Peggy attached her lips to his once more. He knew this wasn't right but there was a part of him that didn't care-

"How long have you had that?" Nate planted kisses down her neck while his hands trailed up Peggy's shirt, grazing her belly button ring.

Peggy ignored his questioned and moved so she was straddling him-

_This isn't going to fix anything..._

She ignored the thought as Nate removed her shirt-

"Your beautiful."

(to bad she didn't feel that way)

Peggy simply smiled before she removed his shirt. In her mind Nate was more beautiful than she could ever be. His body was lean and muscular- even his appendix scar across his stomach didn't tarnish his beauty-

"Hey I hope you guys are ok with scrambled…" Mitchie nearly dropped the tray. She didn't expect to find them half naked. "You know I'll just come back later-"

"No! look I…you two go eat-"

"Peggy-"

"I just want to use the bathroom." She hand Nate her razor." I'll be out in five minutes."

"Alright."

Nate and Mitchie eyed her for a few minutes before leaving the bedroom-

"Why am I so stupid?" Peggy sat on the bed, tears falling from her tired eyes. She brought her knees up to her chest." Nate probably thinks I'm the world's biggest whore…and that I'm crazy."

She was slowly realizing how messed up she was (the truth hurts).

* * *

_**Well? hope you all enjoyed it! Peggy has a longgggggg way to go before shes comfortable with herself and what not! Thanks for all the great reviews so far and for sticking with me :)**_

_**Reviews=Love!**_

_**-Megan**_


End file.
